The Bet
by Your Silver Lining
Summary: Mello and Matt have a bet. Whoever eat chocolate or smokes first loses and will have to do whatever the winner says. How will this play out? Click for IHOP, a really jealous Matt and a surprise turn of events! MelloXMatt MattXMello Yaoi. Oneshot


_**The Bet**_

**Summary: **Matt and Mello are tired of each other's habits – Chocolate & Smoking – so they have a bet that they can go without eating chocolate or smoking longer than the other. The loser will have to do whatever the other says.

**Rating: **T for yaoi and language.

**Pairing: **Matt X Mello

**A/n: **So this is my first yaoi, Death Note and Oneshot so be gentle but flames will only make Matt and Mello hotter. (No pun intended.) Anyway, Enjoy!! Oh also this takes place after the Kira Case is solved and for the story's sake Matt and Mello did not die!

**Matt: **If Silver owned Death Note I would still be alive wouldn't I? And not only me but Lawliet, and Mello! :sobs:

* * *

Matt took a long drag and then let it out slowly pleasuring every second of it.

"Matt put that fucking death stick out!" Mello shouted from across the room.

"I'll put it out when you stop being a chocoholic," Matt retorted and continued to play _Burnout_on his PSP. It was a quiet Sunday in the apartment. It's been three years since the Kira Case and the world is back to the way it's supposed to be. Mello and Matt were taking the day off from their new case on the Hardware Erasing Virus. The case was a piece of cake; child's play, nothing that Matt should worry about. Mello, who is retired from detective work, is now a business man in the chocolate industry. (Surprise Surprise!) Mello insisted that they live in a real house instead of a smelly apartment, but Matt did not want his cover blown with too much publicity. Sunday was the only day Matt took a break from anything so he wasn't going to put out a cigarette because of a little secondhand smoke.

"I'm not addicted. I can stop whenever I want," Mello said biting into a bar of chocolate.

"Heh," Mat chuckled, "that's what they all say."

"_Nicotine_ is addicting. _You_ have no self-control. Besides, chocolate is food and food is healthy."

"I'm not addicted! Chocolate is healthy is when you have a bar a week not a bar an hour! What the fuck is wrong with you anyway you should be like 10,000 pounds by now! See? This is why I have a six pack and you have a pot belly."

"Oh – no – you – _did – n't_! I work out! And a _six pack_? Oh yeah I'm sure you have a six pack of ciggies every day!"

"At least I don't spend 5 hours in the bathroom doing my hair!"

"At least I don't smoke carbon monoxide into other people's faces! That stuff can kill you, you know."

"Maybe I _want_ to kill –"

"NO!"

Matt gave Mello a wry look. His eyes were bulging as if even saying it might make it true. His golden hair was a little messy, his blue eyes softened. Matt always loved his eyes. And his hair. And his lips. Okay, so he had a sloppy crush on his best friend. So what? He'll never know. It all started when Mello nearly escaped from the fire. How scared Matt was. He never wanted to lose him again. Now it's been almost 3 years and he still doesn't know. Of course he thought about telling him. But he was so afraid of what his reaction might be that he just left the things the way they are now. He should be glad that things are the way they are right now. But oh, how he wish he knew. The feeling sometimes ate him from the inside out.

_Does he love me?_

_Does he love me not?_

_Does he love me?_

_Does he love me not?_

_Does he love me?_

_Does he love me not?_

_I guess I'll never know…_

"I mean, we should make a bet," Mello smirked. Matt snapped back into reality.

"What bet?"

"Whoever goes the longest without eating chocolate or smoking wins. It's as simple as that."

"And the penalty for the loser?"

"Hmm, never thought of that."

"I got it!" Matt yelled, "Whoever loses will have to do what ever the winner says." This could be his big chance!

"That's good! Okay, starting from today, you cannot smoke anything. No marijuana, cigars, tobacco… nothing!"

"Okay, and you cannot eat chocolate of any kind. This includes caffeine, cocoa, hot chocolate… _nothing_." Matt mimicked the last part.

"All right then," Mello walked over to Matt and put his face so close to his, that for one irrational second Matt thought he was going to kiss him, "I'll be taking that." Mello swiped the cigarette form Matt's mouth and put it into his own. A normal act of manliness but it filled Matt with bubbling joy that Mello and he actually shared saliva. (Even if it was from a cigarette.) It took Matt all his might to stop his facial expressions from springing into a goofy grin. Instead, he kept his cool and swiped Mello's chocolate bar and took a bite right where Mello had taken one to show that he wasn't afraid of sharing spit.

"It's on then," Mello gave Matt a smirk and walked away.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Matt! Matt, wake up!" Mello started hitting Matt with a pillow.

"What do you want?" Matt asked, although it sounded more like "Whardyawan?"

"What I _want_ is breakfast!"

Mello led Matt into the kitchen and what was before their eyes was mystifying.

"Oh my fucking monkey balls," Matt gasped.

"Oh my fucking monkey balls is right!" Mello screeched, "I have nothing to eat."

The kitchen was covered in chocolate products. Coco Puffs, Count Chocula, Hershey, Cadbury, chocolate chip waffles anything but chocolate wasn't in sight! All of a sudden Matt burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"The fact that you can't eat chocolate," Matt giggled.

"What do _you _eat Matt?" Mello asked helplessly.

"I dunno eggs?"

"Ugh!" Mello gagged. "Who could eat that stuff?"

"Try it. You might like it." Matt walked over to the refrigerator and got some eggs.

"Whatever." Mello sat at their two stool breakfast bar.

As Matt was making eggs for two he couldn't help but notice the way the sun make Mello's hair shine and look silkier than ever. His head rested in this hand with his elbow propped up on the bar counter. When his eyes met Matt's they widened so much they resembled two plates. Everything happened in slow motion from then on. Mello jumped off from his seat and ran over to Matt. Matt had it all laid out in his head. Mello would come over and confess his undying love for him and then they would kiss long and passionately. But oh, how wrong he was. Mello reached for the fire extinguisher and PUUUUFFF! Matt was covered in white chemicals.

"Jesus Christ Matt, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Err," Matt stared at the glob of black goo that was supposed to be the eggs. (Sunny side up.) There was white extinguish stuff all over his head.

"C'mon, get cleaned up. We're going to IHOP," Mello jingled the keys, "I'll drive."

* * *

_IHOP_

It was a quiet in the breakfast restaurant. It was empty except for an old couple in the corner eating silently. A cheery waitress skipped over the Matt and Mello. She was blond, busty, beautiful, and every thing that stats with the letter B.

"Welcome to IHOP," she said cheerily as she looked at the gamer and the blond. Her gazed lingered on Mello for a while longer than Matt would have liked. "My name is Brook and I will be your server this morning. Please follow me to your table."

What do you know? Even her name starts with a B. She led them to the opposite corner of the old couple near the windows. Mello slumped down and Matt sat down across from him. The table was awfully small across but was very long the other way. Matt could practically touch Mello's torso if he wanted to. (Of course he would never do that.) Brook leaned towards Mello ever so slightly and bent over giving him a perfect view of her _ahem _and gave them their menus. Of course Mello never took notice and scanned over the menu looking for anything but chocolate.

"Here are your menus and I'll be back shortly when you're ready to order." she walked away obviously disappointed. Matt on the other hand was furious. How dare that whore hit on my Mells? It would be of no surprise if the menu went up in flames.

_I know one more word that she is that starts with a B. BITCH! That slut! She wants my Mels. I bet she's used to men ogling her oversized watermelons. Who needs them when you've got a giant cucumber between your pants? What kind of whore can't see that we are a future couple? Fucking bimbo!! I'll show her!_

"Matt," Mello called.

"What?"

"Is your knee where I think it is?"

Matt looked under the table and found his right knee shoved in Mello's crotch. What the hell? Not that it wasn't comfortable but what the hell was it doing there?

"Uh, sorry," Matt removed his leg. But then another knee was in _his_ private place.

"Damn cheap tables!" Mello whisked his knee away but Matt's ended up in its original position.

"Uh." Matt was dumbstruck.

"Whatever. Just leave it there," Mello waved the situation off nonchalantly. Matt was hopelessly elated. Mello wanted a part of his body to touch his own! Not to mention that it's his crotch! Nothing can bring him down now. He was eternally happy!

"I'm back. Are you guys ready to order?" Brook chimed in. Evil horror music played in the background. Matt stared, terrified at the slut that was trying to steal his love away. In his mind, she sprouted horns and her skin turned green and her teeth looked as sharp as knives.

_He will be inside of me before you! _she hissed.

"Sir? Sir." The warped monster turned back into Brook.

"Er. Yes."

"Are you ready to order? Cuz I can come back a bit later if you like."

"No. I would like a short stack, an orange juice and…" Matt had and idea. "Actually, I would like the Chocolate Chip Pancake Deluxe with hot chocolate and extra chocolate syrup." Matt glinted at Mello evilly. Mello cringed and looked fearful.

"All right," Brook noted it down, "and you surr?" She purred the last part. Matt faltered. _That bitch!_

"Uh – I would like a short stack with eggs and turkey sausage."

"Okay your food will be here shortly." And she skipped away.

After she was out of earshot, Mello exploded.

"Matt what the hell was that for? I never did anything like that to you."

"It's a cruel world Mels."

"Like you," Mello said. That stung but Matt knew that Mello was just teasing. After a few minutes of discussing the bet, Matt's latest case, L, Near, and even Mello's chocolate industry, the food arrived. First came Mello's order. Then there was Matt's. Mello just sat there looking at the Chocolate feast like it was the Fountain of Youth. There was the slightest hint of drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Okay. I'll be back for the check. Call if you need anything." The last part sounded like _Call if you need me in bed. _But she wasn't going to ruin Matt's moment of victory. There is no way Mello can resist all this chocolate. Brook walked away and Mello is on the verge of cracking. Matt decided to tease him. He took the chocolate syrup and slowly poured it on the chocolate chip pancakes. Then he tenderly cut, then placed it in his mouth. He chewed it excruciatingly slow.

"I've had enough!" Mello stood up, "Yo Brook." On the word _Brook_ Matt nearly choked. He gulped his hot chocolate not caring if it seared his throat along the way. Why the hell is he calling Brook? Does he know he likes him? Maybe he knew all along and he's calling Brook to seek revenge on Matt for the chocolate temptation. This can't be happening.

Brook, who was obviously glad that her boy toy was calling her, came practically at the speed of light.

"Yes?" She asked innocently as if she didn't know already.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckidie - Fuck! Fuck with chocolate chip pancakes! This is all wrong! I have to do something._

"Hey Mello how's you foot fungus?" Matt asked Mello.

"What the hell are you –"

"Is it green or light green? Cuz I heard that sometimes puss leaks out."

Both Mello and Brook looked at Matt like he'd grown a new head.

"Um – Anyway I want all the food on this table for take out please." Mello pointed at the food.

"All right then." She walked away.

"Dude what the hell were you talking about?"

"Um nothing. Just a book I thought you might know about." Matt quickly covered.

"But – Whatever man." Mello started for the exit, "I'll be in the car if you need me."

When the bimbo arrived, she was clearly disappointed that Mello was gone.

"Where's you friend? I was just gonna give him my num –"

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Matt hissed. He slapped the cash on the table, proud that he thought of not tipping her. He grabbed the food and stormed out not noticing the petrified waitress behind.

* * *

_In The Apartment_

Matt and Mello are eating their breakfast in silence. Matt couldn't take it anymore. It was driving him crazy. He decided to make a bold move and ask.

"Hey Mels?"

"Mmmm?" Mello was busy chewing the eggs.

"Why didn't you go along with it?"

"With what?"

"The waitress was hitting on you."

"Hmm?"

"Wait a second!" Matt walked over to Mello and forced his mouth open. Could it be? But it was so soon! "You're eating my chocolate pancakes!" Mello swallowed.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are I saw you." Matt grinned like crazy, "You have to do whatever I say."

"Damn!!" Mello cursed while Matt was dancing like crazy.

"I never thought you'd cave so soon! Ha-ha!"

"Fine! Just let's get this over with. What do you want me to do?" Mello looked exhausted. It must have taken a lot of effort to be deprived of his favorite food but Matt could care less. After this kiss he could have all the chocolate he wanted. Yes kiss. Matt had it all planned out. He would simply command Mello to kiss him. Mello would be disgusted and ask him why. Matt would answer "To see if you're a wussie." Mello is arrogant so he'll do any dare. Then Matt will finally get his life long wish!

"Okay. I want…" Matt panted. This was harder than he imagined. What if Mello is _really_ disgusted and never wants to see him again. _That _would be a problem. No! He came too far to give up on this now! Mello stood there unusually impatient. Matt wondered why he looked to strange.

"I want you to –" Matt never got to finish because the next thing he knew Mello's mouth was over his. Matt was so taken off guard that his eyes took forever to close and for his mouth to snap out of its own shock. Mello was still kissing him, his hand roaming all over his scalp, playing with locks of red hair. Matt placed his hands on Mello's warm back encouraging more. This wasn't like in the movies when the people who are kissing each other look like they're eating each other. It was gentle and sweet. Matt toyed with Mello's tongue a little and snaked his hand up to his blond hair. After for what seemed like eternity they parted. Matt was still nibbling on Mello's lower lip.

"What was that for?" Matt found his breath.

"I'm sorry! I know you think this is disgusting but I just couldn't help it! I – I – I'm sorry…" he sighed. Poor guy. If only he knew. Matt decided that instead of just telling him, he'd show him. He pulled Mello into another kiss. This time it was Mello who was shocked.

"But – I"

"I was in love with you since forever, stupid!"

Mello's shock was replaced with relief and pure happiness. He leaned into Matt's chest and pressed his hands against his hard stomach. Matt firmly placed his arms around his new lover.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mello breathed.

"Yeah. Me too," Matt agreed.

"Matty?"

"Yeah?" Matt was taken aback at the nick name that hasn't been used since the Wammy House.

"Remember in the restaurant, how our knees kept touching our crothes?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I did that on purpose," Mello confessed.

"Mello, my dear, you are an evil genius," Matt chuckled. But then he remembered something, "I kinda dissed the waitress back there cuz she was… you know hitting on you. Sorry."

"Naw. I'm glad you did that. Next time we should make out right in front of her to freak her out! I'm really glad we had this bet"

"I love you Mels." Matt savored the words as he said it.

"I love you too Matty," Mello said, finally after nine years. (He loved Matt since he left the Wammy Place.)

"But one more thing."

"What?"

"I get to be seme first."

"You wish!"

And so, the two newly discovered lovers chased each other around and playfully kissed once in a while.

* * *

_Epilogue _

Matt finally retired form the detective work and agreed with Mello to live in an actual house. It's been six months since they discovered their love. Mello still is the President of his chocolate industry and Matt is a professional cat breeder. (His life long dream. Who knew?) Their life is simple but enjoyable with the occasional cat births and moans coming form the bedroom.

* * *

**A/n: **For my first time I think it went pretty well. By the way, IHOP really does have some slutty waitresses. So watch out gay guys! So anyway review! Later!

~Silver


End file.
